We loved In The Past, Why Not Now?
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Bakura/Yami mpreg AU read warnings in AN, Drunken one night stand leads to more than a simple walk of shame. humor/family/a little angst


**SweetDreamer92: You know I was sitting around minding my own business, listening to music and blah blah blah and all of a sudden I wanted to return to writing stories for YGO again...so yay...waffles I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO obviously, and unfortunately.**

**Warnings: !AU!, OC's, OOC, M-preg, M/M relationships, F/F relationship, idiot Tea being herself, language, depression (self harm), alcohol abuse, dark themes, mentions of adult situations and themes. Seriously if you don't like it don't read it, go read something else.**

**Pairings: (uke)Bakura/Yami (seme), Malik(evil spirit)/Yugi, Marik(hikari)/Ryou, Joey/Seto, Serenity/Mai, Isis/Shadi, Mokuba/Elizabeth (misc couples not mentioned you will see in the story)**

**If you see how many fics there are for this category you know it's hard to stand out so hopefully someone out there will like this.**

**ONE...**

Bakura mentally cursed as he slid further under the covers, the sun had finally creeped into the bedroom and he'd be damned if he was getting up just because he was told to. His eyes shot open, he spent quite a bit of time outside of his bedroom in the house in shared with Ryou. Especially since the spirits had gotten their original bodies back tan skin and all, he hated being stuck inside anywhere. One thing he was sure of was that the window didn't face his bed. He sat up and just like he thought he wasn't in his room and had a headache that was getting worse and worse as he tried to remember how he'd gotten in this mostly black covered room.

He paled he'd only seen this room a couple of times, grudgingly, and only one of Ryou's friends used that much black. He pushed the black silk sheet down and as he thought he was greeted by messy tri-colored hair. He cursed, over and over then looked for something he could destroy to dampen his anger.

When Yami stirred Bakura decided then that he would get dressed and leave before he had to deal with Yami. He got up and fell forward and groaned at the dull ache he felt in a very dark place. He cursed more and ignored it like he had in the past, he got up dressed quickly and left. He ran through the hallway, down the steps and out the game shop without ever looking back. Perhaps when Yami woke up he wouldn't have known it was Bakura who had been in his bed if he hadn't left the millennium ring behind under his torn tee shirt.

...

Yami was given a choice after the final duel against Yugi, the choice was given to him because he admitted to mistakes he'd made and was prepared to make up for them. It was also because he was the Pharoah, he could take the other spirits and return to the past never to return again or he could remain here in his own body, a large portion of the power that belonged to the items would be used for that one. Of course he stayed and the items, while they each still had their inner quarters only accessible by the item's owner they were no longer tied to the shadow realm and couldn't be used for destruction. Yami asked Shadi to return the items to their owners he didn't feel he should keep them.

Shadi made Malik and Bakura swear that to show gratitude they would keep the peace with everyone else, they only agreed because at first there wasn't anything they could do to get out of it. Day by day, month by month life got better and even if they didn't admit it verbally they were happy they made the choice that they did. Life mostly went on, Yami, Bakura and Malik opted to stay out of school the perks of being from another timeframe and having limited powers left over from the items meant they could learn what they needed without needing to waste time in Domino High.

Bakura made it inside and his eyes widened seeing Marik on the couch with Ryou they were both sound asleep and very undressed. He rolled his eyes, he could kill Marik later for now he had more important things to deal with.

"Bakura?..." he heard Ryou mutter

He darted upstairs instead of answering him, Bakura didn't like that the mental tie between himself and Ryou was still in tact, he gave him a hard time but found that he cared for him as any older brother ought to care for a younger sibling.

Though it was funny seeing Marik and Malik in the same situation, Malik was a psycho yet now he wasn't so bad especially since he ended up with Yugi. No one was really sure how that happened but as long as it kept Malik from turning back into the lovable axe murderer he once aspired to be no one had a damn thing to say about it. Except Yami but Isis's limited physic abilities told him not to worry about it.

Bakura walked in the bathroom and resisted voicing the inner cursing fit because he didn't want Ryou to check on him. Too bad there wasn't someone there to tell him that the pair downstairs had already seen him in Yami's clothes, with messy hair, and shame filled aura that told an entire story.

Bakura bit his lip until it bled.

"...I don't care if I was drunk...I never should have been bottom I would have torn up his clothes instead of my own.." he mumbled

...

Ryou and Marik met Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Joey, and Seto at the usual pick up spot, they were almost done with school and Joey managed to con a morning ride, to school you perverts, and a relationship out of the group's honorary rich limo started and Ryou grabbed Yugi's attention.

"How long have Bakura and Yami been a couple?"

Yugi made a face.

"I don't know, they weren't a couple yesterday."

"Well this morning Bakura came home performing the walk of shame in Yami's clothes." Marik said.

"No way..." Yugi said.

"How can you say that?" Joey asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Just pointing out your boyfriend tried to kill you."

"And you hated yours most of your teen life."

"But he never tried to kill you or anyone else back here." Joey said

"He's also not a big teddy bear." Yugi argued.

Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Yugi I hate to tell you this but I think you and everyone here have two different ideas of what a teddy bear is."

"Malik's changed."

"Does he still like to play donkey in the stable?" Marik asked.

Yugi flushed.

"How do you know about that?!"

...

After a shower Yami got up to call Ryou's house.

"Domino City Morgue, how may we service your lost loved ones today?"

Yami swallowed the chuckle he felt coming.

"Bakura didn't Ryou tell you not to answer the phone that way anymore?"

"Makes telemarketers hang up fast enough, he doesn't complain then."

Yami smirked.

"What do you want?"

"You left the ring here."

Bakura cursed, to think he tried so hard and risked being seen in leather pants and a wife beater all for nothing.

"Fine send it home with Ryou."

"You assume he's coming over here after school."

"He said he was."

"Since when do you listen to anything he says?"

"When it involves me, getting what I want, and what I want is time alone."

"Fair enough, fine, I'll let you get back to then."

"Wait Atem..."

He paused, truce or not Bakura hadn't used his given name in...well years, Bakura frowned.

'_What the hell was that you moron? You don't beg for that bastard and you sure as hell don't use his name...in that fucking weepy voice too Ryou's making me a girl!'_

_{I'm doing what?}_

'_Leave me alone dammit!'_

Officially humiliated and even more annoyed, more annoyed than he was when he couldn't find any pain meds for his headache. He sighed.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Can you just bring it here and some pain meds?"

Yami raised an eyebrow he sounded awfully defeated, he'd be nice for now he could always tease him when it was a fair fight.

"Yeah I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"OK."

He mumbled a 'thank you" and hung up, Yami scratched his head he must really be sick Bakura wasn't much for thanking anyone especially Yami. He hung up and went through the medicine cabinet to find something for him.

...

Yami sat next to Bakura on the couch and watched him sit back after he took the pills, he looked pale.

"Are you sure that's enough? You look terrible."

"Thanks again Yami, that really makes me feel nice to hear that." Bakura snapped.

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"I'm only concerned."

"When have you ever been concerned about me?"

"Plenty of times."

"Can you be concerned for someone who you dislike?"

"Well I never said I disliked you, but if Yugi can date someone that tried to kill all of his friends, be bullied and befriend the ones that did it, while Tea can be Tea but we all still tolerate her, followed by Joey and Kaiba putting aside their differences to date then yes, I can be concerned for someone I dislike."

Bakura chuckled.

"We're a little bit fucked up as a group then."

"As a group that has been through everything and then some together." Yami said.

Bakura sighed, then sat up and covered his mouth with his hand Yami cocked his head.

"Are you going to throw up?"

Bakura grew more green in color.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He got up and helped Bakura to the bathroom, after he was done Bakura opted to stay in the bathroom.

"You shouldn't drink so much if you can't handle your liquor."

"Yes mom."

Yami smirked.

"Clean your room while your at it."

Bakura glared at him despite the smirk on his own face.

"Don't fuck with my mind when I'm sick, you'll pay for it."

Yami wasn't convinced.

"Do you want me to call Isis to look you over? So she can make sure it's just the booze and nothing else?"

Bakura said no, threw up again and Yami called her anyways.

...

After a check up and Isis's special tea to calm his stomach Bakura seemed mostly fine, Yami looked at Isis.

"So is there anything wrong with him?"

Isis turned to them and toyed with her necklace that tended to glow a little now and then when it was in use.

"Well that depends on how you look at it."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bakura asked.

"If you're happy then nothing is wrong with you, if you're unhappy then you have a big problem."

"Atem please...make her stop talking in riddles."

"It's not a riddle just a bit of fact." Isis said.

Yami chuckled.

"Put it simply for the cranky one."

"Very well, Bakura, you're pregnant"

...

Yugi and his friends dropped their things off in the living room of the game shop and sat down Ryou picked up the phone his head had been throbbing for some time now he just knew Bakura was upset about something but he wouldn't answer the mental call, in fact he was sure he had heard Bakura sobbing.

"Bak...okay stop cr...I'm not y...let me talk dammit."

They looked up, Tristan nudged Joey.

"Take a picture to commemorate the occaision."

"What occaision?"

"Ryou's first swear word."

Ryou picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Okay now take a deep breath...good now tell me calmly what's the problem...oh I see how nice, Yugi?"

Yugi took the phone and Marik went to Ryou's side seeing that he was about to faint.

"What happened?"

"...I think I'm going to be an uncle..."

...

Once Bakura calmed down Isis made more tea, strong enough to put him to sleep and went downstairs where Yami had just been run over by Ryou. She shushed the group and told them that he was asleep and shouldn't be woken up right now.

"Let's get straight to the point then, how did this happen?" Seto asked.

Isis held her necklace up.

"When I was checking him over I got a glimpse of him from the past, he was with a man and it seemed they were in love. The image cleared and I saw it was Yami, or better yet, Pharoah Atem. I didn't see everything but for some reason Bakura was very upset. The image faded and Bakura returned to the palace where he spoke in private with the Pharoah, he'd found a potion or spell or something that would make it possible for him to conceive and give birth to a healthy child but that's all I saw."

Yugi tugged on Ryou's sleeve.

"To answer your question from earlier, quite a long time."

They glanced at Yami who had just sunk into the couch.

"So by getting our bodies back we also got everything we once had is what you're saying."

"Correct."

"And he once had male and female reproductive parts?"

"Correct again."

"And I'm definitely going to be a father?"

"Ding ding ding give the man a prize." Joey said.

"What are you going to do Yami?" Yugi asked.

"The only thing I can do."

"Run and never come back?" Tristan asked.

"Perhaps eighteen years from now, for now I need to be there for Bakura and our child."

Isis smiled slightly, she only hoped that the rest that she had seen wouldn't be an issue.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: The last time I tried an M-preg story I cut the chapters really short, but this time I wanted to have the how and why in the same chapter, no time for guessing games. Also I don't own Shin Chan which is where I heard of donkey in the stable...so yeah hope you liked it :D**


End file.
